The instant invention relates generally to elevator control systems and more specifically it relates to an energy saver elevator, which provides a mechanism operated by DC current stored in batteries that can be used during normal operation.
There are available various conventional elevator control systems which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.